


Ironic Fashion

by fairyfeller



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, M/M, ugly christmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a Christmas jumper, sir. For Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic Fashion

Robbie raised his eyebrows at the package James handed to him. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a Christmas jumper, sir. For Christmas. I thought you might like it."  
  
The jumper in question was bright green, had numerous reindeer with Santa hats dancing across the front, and matched the one James was wearing.  
  
"Does it have to be so... tacky?" Robbie asked with a frown.  
  
"That's the whole point," James replied. "Ugly Christmas jumpers are the new ironic fashion this year."  
  
Robbie wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I really can't see myself in this."  
  
"Why not? Isn't Christmas all about wearing hideously festive clothing?"  
  
"Not in my book it's not."  
  
"Well, if you really don't like it...." James took the jumper from Robbie and dropped it back onto the sofa, before pulling his own jumper off in one fluid motion, revealing his bare chest underneath. Robbie's mouth dropped open as he stared at the newly exposed skin, his eyes drifting down James' body before he could stop himself.  
  
"Cup of tea, sir?" James asked with a smirk as he turned towards the kitchen. Robbie could only nod mutely, gazing at the dip of James' back, watching the muscles shift and tense, mouth dry.


End file.
